Swept Along
by floatingawayinadaydream
Summary: I'll be swept along until I am swept up into you; your heart.
1. Chapter 1

**yo, i haven't posted anything in quite a long time but here is a little something. This is just a random story i came up with and i really hope you enjoy this as it goes on**

**reviews are great :)**

**you can also follow me on twitter if you'd like - floatinglovato**

**disclaimer? i own nothing but my mess**

* * *

"Do I seriously have to go to this damn class with you?" Alex had been moaning about attending a yoga class with her friend, Harper, the entire morning.

Harper had received an email from an online discount group that she had joined earlier on in the year. The email read that they were offering a sweet discount for two people off yoga classes at some studio nearby for a trial period of 3 months. Harper ended up putting her name down for that deal with Alex. She thought it would be a great way for Alex to try and become a little bit more productive.

After Alex's parents announced their divorce, Alex has been partying and drinking more often than usual. The news was released roughly four months ago and Harper has only ever heard Alex speak about the divorce once; when Alex told her about her parents' decision in the first place. She never noticed or acknowledged this change but Harper did. Harper thought that this must be Alex's way of subconsciously dealing with the situation.

"Yes, you do. This is going to help you in the long run so shut up and stop bitching." Harper replied to her raven haired friend while she turned the car into another street.

"I'm perfectly fine." Alex crossed her arms.

"Yeah that's why you could hardly even touch your toes the other day, right?"

Alex couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. "Shut up you ass. I'm getting old. And so are you." Harper gasped and slightly turned her body to slap her friend over the head several times. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Oh my God! Stop!"

Harper returned her extended arm to the steering wheel again. "Good because you're never going to find a girl if you tell them they're getting old." Alex began laughing as she heard this. "And plus, we're 19 years old. We're not even legal to drink yet. We're young." She took a breath and paused before she continued speaking. "No. _**I'm**_ young and _**you're**_ just full of shit."

"Has anyone told you that you're a pain in the ass before?"

"Yes. You." Harper quickly shot a wink at Alex before they both started laughing.

"That makes sense. But alright, okay, I'll do this thing with you." Alex dramatically sighed.

"Thank you, your royal highness. I feel honoured."

The rest of the car ride was filled with Alex's music coming from the car's speakers. She had plugged her phone into the connection chord so she could play her own music. She never really understood why or how Harper could listen to certain music. They forever had aggravating conversations about what is good music and what is not.

"Alex, this is the time when you get out the car..." Harper was standing outside the car with her door open looking at Alex who was still inside the car with her seat belt on.

Alex rubbed her eyes and heavily sighed. "Alright. Let's do this." She then hopped out of the car.

As they both walked into the studio, they saw a few people speaking to one another while sitting down on their mats. Alex was expecting to see a bunch of people that were just like those in movies with robes on and beads around their necks and wrists. But it was the complete opposite. Although Harper wouldn't admit it, she had the same thoughts as Alex.

"I honestly hope the instructor looks like Guru Pitka." Alex said quietly and nudged Harper as they sat down on their own mats.

"Who?" Harper replied with a confused expression.

"The guru? From The Love Guru? The movie? Mike Myers?" Alex questioned Harper but all Harper did was shake her head at every question. "Useless" Alex muttered jokingly.

"Nope, I have no idea what you're on about." Harper giggled. Their giggles were interrupted when a man walked into the room. The room became silent instantly so they both figured that this was the yoga instructor. Again, Alex was let down by her expectations. He was dressed in blue casual sweat pants, a red muscle top and a patterned white bandanna on his head.

"Talk about patriotism..." Alex whispered to Harper. Harper's eyes grew as she smacked Alex on the knee as she shushed her. Alex lifted her hands up in surrender.

Throughout the session, Harper was focused and followed exactly what the instructor did. To Alex, it looked as if Harper had been doing yoga for years. Alex on the other hand was struggling the entire time. The one stretch called for them to stand up and touch their toes; Alex was convinced that she could have easily almost fractured her back trying to touch her feet. Harper was right.

At this point, Alex gave up and instead of going from a lying down positioned stretch to a sitting position stretch; she carried on lying down on her back. She was thankful for everyone being so focused on the stretches that they didn't even noticed her.

As she was sprawled across her mat, trying to relax her slightly aching muscles, the door of the studio flew open and a girl came barging through. The entire yoga class flinched at the sudden entrance which caused Alex to attempt to suppress her breaking out into a fit of giggles. The instructor glanced at the flustered girl who just entered but then continued with his stretch. The girl looked around the room that she had just interrupted and realized what she had done; embarrassed, she could feel her cheeks warm up. Her eyes landed on the one person that seemed to be half dead on a mat. Alex smiled up at her and the girl smiled back before she loudly dropped her bag and mat on the floor, earning a glare from one of the other women in the class. The girl's face became a darker shade of pink as she smiled sheepishly and whispered an apology. Alex couldn't help but giggle softly at this. She thought this girl was hilarious.

A few minutes after the girl got settled and started to participate in the class, the instructor brought them all to warm-down stretches before thanking them and saying goodbye.

"That was awesome!" Harper exclaimed to her uninterested friend as she opened up her water bottle and drank from it.

"Yeah, Harp, so awesome." Alex replied with a yawn.

"Whatever. You're stuck in this class with me for 3 months so suck it up." She gave Alex an overly huge smiled before going to speak to the instructor.

**_Why did I get myself into this_**, Alex thought with her eyes closed as she leaned against the cool, pale green wall while she took a sip of her own water.

"Are you alright?" Alex opened her eyes to see the girl who was so late.

"I am indeed. Are you alright?" She smiled at the other girl.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm good. It's just...you kinda looked like you were a bit faint on that mat..." The girl said as she pointed to the mat Alex was using.

"Oh! That. Right. Yeah, no, I was just tired." Alex replied with a laugh.

"Lost your yoga-virginity today?" Alex nodded as she breathed out a giggle. The other girl let out a soft laugh. "Seriously, I was the exact same. It's a bit rough in the beginning but it really pays off after a while."

"Oh wow!" Alex said, laughing, as the other girl's cheeks turned a light crimson again.

"Everything I say always tends to come out wrong." She shook her head in her hands before pulling them away and introducing herself. "I'm Mitchie by the way." She extended her hand.

Alex returned the gesture and took Mitchie's hand and shook it. "I'm Alex."

Mitchie smiled. "Well, Alex, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully you won't half faint next time."

Alex let out a soft laugh. "Well, Mitchie, hopefully you won't arrive during the last 5 minutes of the class next time."

"Touché." Mitchie replied with a smirk before turning around and heading out the door.

Alex grew tired of waiting for her friend to hurry up and finish speaking with the instructor so she gathered all her belongings and walked out the studio with her friend's car keys. She got into the driver's seat, turned the car on so that the air conditioner and radio could work and waited for her friend.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Alex flinched at the noise before she realized that her friend was at the window. Alex waved and smiled innocently at Harper before unlocking the doors so that Harper could get into the car.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Seriously? Ditching me and then hijacking my car?" Harper asked as she climbed into the passenger's side and throwing her bag and mat onto the back seat.

"Seriously? Be quiet. I'm hungry."

"God, I actually am too."


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapters really quite long so forgive me if you dont like long chapters. i quickly looked over this before posting so also forgive me for any errors**

**anyways, happy reading. reviews are cool**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything but my mess**

* * *

I knew this was troubling her. I knew it. She just hasn't admitted to it. And yet I have no proof to prove that this was her way of dealing with the situation, there are links.

Alex is in the shittiest mood today. I tried asking her about it but she shot it down the entire time by telling me it was nothing and that she was just tired. In the end, she ended up getting snappy with me so I decided to just drop it. When she's ready to talk, she'll talk. I hope. I can't imagine the effects a divorce has on a child because I have never experienced that, but I **_can_** imagine that it must not be easy.

"Maybe yoga will help you to relax..." I started but then stopped as I saw her glare at me.

"I'm relaxed enough." She replied in a monotone voice.

I watched her as she nonchalantly flicked through the channels of the television. I noticed dark rings under her eyes.

"What time did you sleep last night?" I asked her randomly.

"What time did I sleep last night?" She looked at me confused.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Uhm," she scrunched her face a bit, "probably 'bout three o'clock. I couldn't really sleep so I watched a few movies." She stated plainly.

I never said anything back to her after she said that. I really didn't have anything to say because I know that Alex wouldn't want to talk about it and she would shoot down anything I said or suggested.

After flicking through the channels, we finally settled on watching a repeat episode of The Blacklist. As we were watching Alex asked me if I'd like to do something tonight but as badly as I did want to do something, I had to decline. I had to be up early tomorrow morning because my cousin was flying in from London and I needed to fetch him from the airport. After I get him from the airport, I needed to quickly change into the appropriate clothes and then head off to the yoga classes I had signed us up to. Alex mentioned that tonight she'll be at some club with friends that she met at university this year.

I never really liked any of these friends because whenever she went out with them, bad things were bound to happen. They were those typical party hard, drink hard delinquents you come across at school. Obviously I wasn't into the whole drinking and partying scene as much as the average university student.

I've always seen Alex as the sister I never had. We practically are like sisters. We've been friends for years. I usually look out for her when we do go out - it's supposed to go both ways between us but I'm always somehow appointed Sober Sally: The Designated Driver - but tonight, she'll kind of be on her own. Oh well, she's a smart girl. She'll be alright.

* * *

"Harp? Harper, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. No shit Alex." I replied slightly annoyed as she woke me from my sleep. I tiredly shifted my gaze from the ceiling to my bedside table and saw the time. I wanted to smack her over the head. Its 4:01 am. "Have you seen the time?" I asked.

"N-yeah..." She hasn't checked the time. She stopped talking for a moment as I heard shuffling through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Yes, Alex, hello!"

"Sorry I just got home and I'm really lost. And slightly confused."

"You're drunk aren't you?" I sighed.

"I may or may not be. Yes. Not really though. I think I'm just really tipsy. That asshole Shane drove like an idiot." She raised her voice a little but still I heard the slurs.

"Was he drunk? You should have told me to fetch you." After crapping on her head about waking me up but yes, I would have fetched her.

"I think so...It was great though! Some girl who was jealous that he hooked up with her friend and not with her, decided to pee on his wheel! She literally squatted and fucking peed on his_** wheel**_!" She said as she practically almost died of laughter on the other end. I wasn't even going to ask questions. To be honest, I was too horrified to ask questions.

"You're an idiot." I giggled. "Go drink some water, take something for your head and go sleep, Lex."

The line was quiet for a few seconds before I heard her voice. She sounded so quiet and small. "It's finalised, Harp. They've signed the papers. My parents are officially divorced."

"Oh...shit..." I automatically smacked my forehead as I said this. Seriously? That was all I could say? Could I blame the fact that I was still half asleep?

"I don't get it. How can two people who were so **_happy_** just call it quits?!" She started raising her voice a little. "One day they're this, the next day they're that! I don't fucking get it!" I heard her groan into the phone.

Really, I felt sorry for her. I know "feeling sorry" for someone is so common and, somewhat, pathetic to say but I honestly and truly do feel for her. She has been close to both her parents her whole life. Always during divorces, whether it's intentional or not, the kids are always left to take a side in the beginning. It's inevitable.

She continued. "You know, they don't even speak anymore, like, all they do is moan and bitch at one another. My mom says she can't stand to even look at him yet she stares at their wedding photographs and bawls. And my dad keeps saying some crap about 'at least I stayed with you guys' like what the fuck does that even mean?!"

"These things will probably never make sense to us. It's their issues. But, Lex, I'm here for you. Always. Just call me, text me, rock up at my house anytime. I'm here."

I heard an extremely faint sniffle. "Thanks, Harp. I'm sorry I did this." She giggled. "What a sap. Anyways, I should sleep now. Everything's spinning and I'm getting emotional now."

"Alright, remember to take something for your head. I love you."

"I love you too."

I placed my phone back on my bedside table before sighing and running my hands through my hair. She can't carry on like this. She can't keep trying to blind her hurt with alcohol. She can't.

* * *

Alex woke up with a violent headache. It would've been a lot less sore had she listened to Harper and took something for it the night before. But she didn't and that was typical Alex Russo for you. As soon as the called between her and Harper ended last night, she fell asleep almost instantly. She didn't even change out of her smoke reeking clothes.

Although hung over, Alex still tried her best during the yoga class. Her participation and performance in the class has been slowly improving as the weeks passed by. By the end of the class, Alex was ready to drink liters of water and sleep for decades. Her head was killing her and everything still felt a little dizzy.

"I swear I'm still a bit drunk." Alex said to Harper. Her friend only laughed and shook her head in response before excusing herself to fill her water bottle up at the fountain outside the studio.

Alex noticed Mitchie sitting down on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. Her head was in her hands and her shoulders were gently shaking. She's either laughing by herself or she's crying, Alex thought.

She was never good with these things. In all honesty, people crying made her feel awkwardly uncomfortable. But something about Mitchie made her curious. Throughout all of the classes, she had always noticed Mitchie as a bubbly person.

Alex made her way over to where the girl was sitting on the floor. At first, Alex randomly stood by her and looked around before sighing and sitting down next to Mitchie.

"People always complain about sitting on the floor but really, it's quite comfortable." Alex said, trying to break into a conversation. "Well, sometimes." She frowned.

She heard a soft giggle from the girl next to her which made her smile. Mitchie lifted her head and turned so that she could face Alex. Alex noticed that her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained. Seeing the girl looking so sad and down, seeing her face, made Alex's heart break just a little.

"Right? Sometimes I find myself lounging on my floor instead on my bed." The girl replied.

Alex giggled back in response before turning serious again. "I'm not really good at these things but, like, are you alright?" She asked Mitchie with concern.

"Yeah. No. But it's alright, I'm alright." The girl said with a small smile. "Don't mind this." She waved her hand in front of her face as she shook her head. "I'm just being emotional today."

"This may seem odd but would you like to go for coffee somewhere?" Alex slowly asked her. She hadn't really thought this through, she just went ahead and asked her. She didn't even know if she actually wanted to.

Mitchie smiled at Alex and she smiled back at her. "I'd like that."

Harper really takes her sweet ass time. Apparently while she was filling up her water bottle, an elderly lady approached her and started talking some crap about her granddaughter having the same hair colour as Harper's or something like that. Then she took out her purse and started showing her photos of her grandchildren. If it were me, I probably would've told the woman to go away as soon as she took her photos out.

At last when Harper did arrive, I told her that I would be going out with Mitchie for coffee. She then started making sexual jokes about Mitchie and I and kept winking at me.

"Your friend...Harper, right?" I hummed in response as I took a sip of my cappuccino. "What did she say about us meeting up?"

We decided on going to the little French café that was near the studio. I ordered a coffee, hoping it would help with my little hangover. Mitchie also ordered a coffee but she ordered a chocolate croissant too.

I'm totally leaving out every single thing that Harper said about this. "Nothing really. How come?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together. She's actually really cute. "Well, it's just...she kinda winked at me when she said that I should enjoy coffee."

I started laughing at the thought because I could honestly clearly imagine Harper doing that. Mitchie seemed to start blushing as a smile graced her face. My laughter died down as I sat there. I didn't even realise it but I was sitting there, staring at Mitchie. I just couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from her. I scanned her entire face before going over it again and studying it. Her beautiful brown eyes, her perfect little sun kissed freckles on her nose, her dashing smile, her lips...really, she was stunning.

"What?" She asked me, smiling. "Oh God, is there something in my teeth?" She put her hands over her mouth as I let out a soft giggle, still mesmerized by her natural beauty.

"No, no, you're alright." I said with a smile.

"Then what's up?" She asked, frowning but still smiling.

"Nothing." I said, still smiling.

"Why am I even out with you right now? You're weird." She said jokingly as she pretended to look anxious.

"And you're dramatic and cute." I said, laughing. Before I even realised what I had just said, I noticed a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

While we drank our drinks and while she ate her croissant, we spoke about anything and everything.

She told me a few things from her childhood and I did the same. Basically, we spoke about all the usual things that two people would speak about over coffee for the first time.

Don't get me wrong, I listened to every word that came out of her mouth but I could not stop staring at how beautiful she looked. She was hardly wearing any makeup at all and her hair was tied up into a high pony. It made sense; we just came from a yoga class. But still, she looked stunning.

"How's your head feeling?" She asked me after she called the waiter to bring the bill.

"My head actually isn't too bad thanks. I've felt way worse before." I replied with a smile. "And you? How are you feeling now?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." She chuckled. "I just stayed home last night and caught up on my series."

What? I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at her in confusion before bursting out with laughter as I realized what she thought I meant. "No, silly. I mean, at yoga..." She then realized what I meant, herself, and face palmed herself.

"Oh...that." She blushed. "I was just feeling a little under the weather earlier but you helped get my mind off a few things. Thank you." She smiled.

"Do you want to...talk about it?" Why must I be such an awkward person?

"I'll tell you a simple reason, alright?" I nodded. "Can I get a little depressing for 10 seconds?"

I nodded again. "I'm here."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Today marks 17 months since...a person extremely close to me passed away." She said as she slightly turned her head and faced out of the café's window. I saw a shade of sadness wash over her face. Her eyes had filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

Mitchie's gaze returned to our table as soon as the waiter brought the bill and put it on our table.

She opened the bill. "I'm sorry." She said as she forced a smile and shook her head while she picked up the pen and started working out the tip for the waiter.

I'd never really lost someone that was close to me. Well, yes, I lost my grandparents on my mom's side but I was never close to them. I hadn't even been born yet when my grandfather had passed and I was about 2 years old when we lost my grandmother. I don't remember much of my early childhood days but my mom had shown me photos and old video tapes. In those, I saw my grandmother. She seemed like those classic, classy ladies.

I reached out and gently held Mitchie's hand that was holding the pen. She stopped what she was doing and just sat there, looking at the bill. I then reached over the table and held her other hand so I was holding each of her hands with my own pair.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't apologize. Everyone has moments like that. You're allowed to." I told her as I rubbed the back of her hands with my thumbs. She looked up and I offered her a small smile and of which she returned. "I can be a good listener sometimes." I said. "So if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Alex. That means a lot." She said with a small smile still on her face.

I gently squeezed her hands as if to say 'don't worry about it'. "Now let me take care of this, okay?" I said, gesturing towards the bill.

"No, Alex. I won't let yo-"

"Be quiet. This is on me." I interrupted her as I let go of her hands and quickly grabbed the bill.

She let out a light chuckle and shook her head at me. "Fine." She dramatically sighed. "You seem like the person that would win an argument so I'm not even going to bother."

"Good." I said with a wink.

"And so that's why I'm about to declare that the next bill is on, and will be, on me."

"So demanding." I smirked at her. "But alright, next time will be on you. At least I'm almost guaranteed to see you again."

"You see me all the time at yoga." She smirked back.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Smart ass." She started laughing.

"Seriously though, there will be a next time." She said as she reached over, took my phone and saved her number onto it and sent a message to herself in order for her to have my number too.


	3. Chapter 3

**updates wont come quickly (not that they do anyways lol) as im going to be incredibly busy this coming month. i will try my best though :)**

**follow me on twitter if you want at floatinglovato**

**review?**

**enjoy**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but my mess**

* * *

How can they sit there and not say anything to one another? My dad recommended a "family night" tonight so here we are, eating dinner together as a "family." My mom was hesitant to agree to this at first but after I pleaded with her to let him come over for dinner, she caved and said yes.

I was hoping that this was his way of trying to win her back and by doing this, she'd fight for him back too and they'd get back together and fix their bullshit. But I was wrong. No one has spoken, the tension in the room is so thick that even I felt uncomfortable and slightly sick. I've got my dad sitting here eating, not looking at anything but his plate. And then I've got my mom sitting here and hardly eating; basically playing around with her food on the plate.

I know I'll never properly understand the divorce entirely but it bugs me knowing that they're getting divorced "just because." Yep, that's the reason I got when I spoke to my mom. My dad always just seems to ignore the question and the situation by buying me things. They need to understand that I'm no longer a child though and that pathetic answers like that and materialistic things won't ease my mind enough to forget what I asked or what's going on.

I shifted my gaze to each parent before I let my annoyance get the better of me. "So is this your idea of a family night, dad?" I seemed to have caught him off guard - both of them for that matter. Both their heads snapped up and stared at me.

"What?" He asked.

"This is really such a great family night. Wow! I love how everyone is speaking and interacting. You know, like a family? It's great!" Sarcasm dripping off every word I spoke.

"Alexandra. Stop it." My mother told me.

"What's up, dad? Why so quiet tonight?"

He shot me a glare. "Watch it." He said sternly.

"No really, why is everyone so quiet? Why is everyone so quiet about things in this family? We don't speak of anything, and if I bring it up, it's as if its taboo!" I started raising my voice. "Why the fuck is everyone so quiet about everything?!" A thud was heard as I dropped my knife and fork onto the table cloth.

"Alex, be quiet." I instantly burst out laughing as soon as my dad said this.

"This is exactly what I mean. You guys are pathetic really."

"What is it that you want to talk about so badly, Alex?" My father's voice became harsher and louder.

"What I've been trying to get out of you people for the past I don't know how many months, dad!"

"And that is?"

"No. Firstly, why the hell are we having a family night if no one is even speaking to one another? You and mom hardly look at one another let alone barely manage to cope with being in the same room as the other! Jesus! You're both like kids! Just the week before you told me about the divorce, you were celebrating your 22nd wedding anniversary. What happened?" My voice returned to normal towards the end of my rant and cracked as I asked my question. "Like, how...how can you manage to throw away 22 years of marriage **_just because_**? Why isn't any one of you trying to make an effort to try and fix this? Whatever the hell **_this_** is!"

My dad's expression dropped to a sad one as I spoke. I glanced over at my mom and I saw her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. I probably should've automatically felt guilty about going off at them so abruptly like this, but I never. I felt even angrier. Their child basically shat them out for their **_own_** issues yet they don't even say anything back to her.

It felt like hours before my dad's reply came. "Sometimes couples just don't work out, Lex." The minute he said this, my mom breathed out a laugh before getting up, throwing her napkin on the table and heading upstairs.

"Great talk, mom!" I shouted after my mom. I returned my attention back to my dad. "And that's all you're going to say? After everything I just said, you're going to give me that?" I asked annoyed.

"It's all I can." He answered flatly. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked. It wasn't very audibly noticeable, but I noticed it and I heard it.

"Bullshit." I said flatly.

"I love you guys so much." His voice cracked again.

Did I feel guilty this time? A little bit but I was still pissed.

"Then get your shit together and do something." I sighed before standing up from the dining table. "Bye, dad." I said before I stomped my way to the kitchen, grabbed my car keys and bag, and marched out the house towards my car.

As I got into my car, I retrieved my phone out of my pocket and called a number.

"Hello?"

"Harp. Hey, it's me. Do you wanna go get something to eat?" I asked her as I fiddled with my aux cable.

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. No. I think so. I'll be alright. Meet me at that cafe by your house in about 10?"

"Sure thing. See you." She agreed.

"Cool cool, see you." I hung up. I chose a song on my phone and then I started the engine of my car.

* * *

"So, in the end they never even gave you a proper answer?" I shook my head. "It finally gets brought up and they basically say nothing?" I nodded my head.

We just finished paying for the bill. I had ordered a medium chocolate milkshake while Harper had ordered a glass of water and a slice of baked cheesecake. We both had our dinner beforehand so this basically worked out as dessert.

"Basically." I answered her as I opened the door to exit the cafe.

"Well, I'm glad you're not drinking." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I've just noticed that whenever you're upset, you drink...I'm proud of you. Thanks for calling me. It helps speaking about things." She smiled at me and I smiled back, totally confused. Did I drink every time I'm upset? I mean yeah, I do drink more when I'm stressed or worried about things. Doesn't that kind of happen to everyone though?

"Thanks Harp." I said as I hugged her by our cars. When I arrived, I had seen her car in the parking lot so I decided to just park beside her.

"Are we going to yoga together tomorrow?" I nodded my head. "Okay cool, I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I'll be there at the usual time."

"Yoga twice a week is a pain in my ass but alright I'll see you tomorrow." I smirked at her.

"You'll be flexible before you know it so shut up." She said as we both started laughing.

"Night, ass. Thanks for this." I offered her a genuine smile which she returned.

"No problem. Drive safe Lex."

The minute I got home, I hopped into the shower and thought about my night. I do actually feel bad for going off at my parents like that. I don't and will never feel what they're feeling or going through right now so maybe I should just cut them some slack. But they are still annoying by the way they're handling the situation with me and with one another. I don't know. How do divorces even go? The couple splits up; they go their separate ways and...that's that? And I'm stuck in the middle. Both parents are annoying me but seeing my mom cry and seeing her hurt breaks me. I'm not picking sides and I'm not saying that I don't feel for my dad. But it's my mom. Although I have a fairly and equally close relationship with both my parents but I've spent most of my time with my mom as my dad was away on business trips more often than we liked. But we dealt with it. I remember how happy we'd both be when he got back home and he'd always bring us the perfect gift from wherever he had been. It's always weird how we feel more "compassionate" or "sympathetic" towards our moms.

As I got out of the shower and started drying myself off, I realised that I had actually started to cry. People will never know what this feels like until they've experienced it for themselves.

I smile at the memories and at the same time, I'm crying because my heart gains yet another crack every time I remind myself of the reality. My parents are splitting. The only little family I have is crumbling.

After I changed into my pyjamas, I decided to just chill for the rest of the night and watch movies or something. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine made some microwave popcorn. I settled myself into my bed and set my laptop on my lap. After scanning through all of the movies that are saved on my laptop, I decided on watching Eat, Pray, Love. This will be the first time I'm watching this movie and, honestly, I don't even remember downloading it. Harper probably downloaded it sometime that she came over and copied it so that she could watch it. Who knows? Oh well. I was getting tired of searching for shit to watch.

When I took my first sip of wine, I remembered what Harper had said. This is just coincidence. I'm not drinking because I was upset. It's a habit of mine to drink wine and eat popcorn when I watch a movie. I chuckled at the thought. Harper probably thinks I'm an alcoholic.

As the movie progressed and my sober state of mind deteriorated, my attention focused on the travelling factor of this movie. I'm so incredibly jealous. One day I'll travel to different parts of the world; it has always been a dream of mine.

When I drink, I either become extremely happy and giggly, depressingly emotional or become incredibly deep and lost in thought. Tonight I'm all deep in thought about travelling. No, not the usual "creation of earth". Travelling. I've become fixated on the thought of new adventures and explorations.

Perhaps on a normal movie night, I wouldn't have drunk as much as I am tonight. I'm not an alcoholic though. I don't drink myself into oblivion. As my-tipsy-self began contemplating on whether or not I should spend time in the Tibetan mountains, my phone vibrated on the wooden bedside table next to me causing me to almost shit in my pants. With an increased heart rate, I picked my phone up to discover that I had just received a text from Mitchie. I glanced at the time and saw it was passed midnight.

**Mitchie: Hey Alex :) Its kinda late but I just thought id message you to say thank you again for coffee today lol the next bill better be on me x**

I smiled as I read the text, thinking of her. I actually really did enjoy myself today when I was with her. She's great to be around. Perhaps I don't know her enough to come to this conclusions but I enjoy being around her because she's her own type of witty yet she's not **_overbearing _**like other people.

**Alex: Mitchie :D the next bill is definitely on you...im a broke bitch now. Thnks. im kidding! Thank yoou for today xc**

Finally I managed to type a message that had a vague idea of proper English and sent it to her. I had one more gulp of wine before passing out in my bed with the more than half empty bottle of wine beside my bed on the floor and the bowl of leftover popcorn seeds on the other side of the bed.

"Alex, open this damn door!" Wait, is that Harper? "Alex!" Harper shouted which was followed by a series of loud knocks on the front door. Not a chance was I going to let that asshole in when she's moaning at me like this. No innocent human should be woken up at...I turned to the digital clock beside my bed and realised it was 7:33 am. Oh my God. No innocent human should be woken up at this time when they have nothing to do for the day.

* * *

Next minute I hear footsteps inside myself before I see my flustered and very annoyed looking best friend.

"Alex!" She shouts again. I hadn't completely woken up yet so I didn't even begin to wonder how she got into my room.

"Harper, shut the hell up. Please!" I moaned as I buried my head into my pillows again.

I heard her stomp her way to beside my bed. "Seriously?" She asked, annoyed.

"What?" I mumbled back.

"Don't **_what_** me, Alex! Quit this fucking drinking bullshit out." She said sternly.

"What's the big deal? I drink. It's not like I'm driving or doing crazy shit, **_mom._**" I snapped back at her. I probably wouldn't have spoken to her in such a way had she woke me up normally. "The bottle isn't even finished." I muttered.

"That's beside the point." She said in a stern yet weirdly calm voice. "You know what? Just hurry up and get ready; we've got yoga." Fuck! I forgot about that. "And you're coming today I don't care. You've got 10 minutes. We're already going to be late" She said before walking out the room so I could get ready. Please remind me why I agreed to join this crap with her?

The drive to the studio was quiet, the yoga session was hard and I feel as if I've been hit by a cement truck. All in all, today was going super great.

I heard soft a soft chuckle as I lay on my yoga mat. Everyone had already folded their mats up again and were socialising with one another or they had left the studio. I just had zero energy to even move so thank God for Harper's mission to speak with the instructor after each class. "Rough night?"

I recognised the voice and smiled as I open my eyes and look up to see her standing by me. "No, not really. I literally just watched a movie on my laptop and went to bed."

"You did that and drank what?" She smirked at me.

"My special potions to keep me human." I said as I yawned by coincidence.

She giggled. "It does help to keep us sane sometimes." I slightly furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I scanned her face briefly and noticed that she looked generally concerned. "Yes and no." I said with a small smile.

"I'll listen." She said as she sat down on the ground next to me.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to burden you with all my crap." I let out a light laugh.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. But you won't be 'burdening' me with your 'crap'."She replied, using air quotes.

Perhaps I feel really comfortable with this girl or perhaps I'm still a little drunk but I let her in on everything a little bit. "Two people that appeared to be so in love are divorcing."

"Parents?" She asked simply.

"Precisely." I sighed. "They aren't even fighting for one another."

Mitchie's facial expression changed to sympathetic as she looked at me and held my hand. "Perhaps there are deeper issues to this than you know." That's probably not what the usual response to this is but I appreciated the fact that she never rambled on about how sorry she was to hear and all that bullshit. I feel like Mitchie is really going to be a good person to have in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**i did everything except what i was supposed to do today lol so here's a chapter surprise. i haven't edited sorry!**

**i hope you enjoy x**

**fun fact the car part on the hill really happened one time lmao it was super funny and super awkward especially when you're on a date **

* * *

I haven't been back to yoga since the last time which was about a week ago. I'm not too sure from where or from who but I contracted gastro. It's been going around these days so I wasn't entirely surprised when I came down with it. It's been horrible. But on the bright side, Harper **_allowed _**me to miss yoga. How lucky am I that she allowed me to? That girl is so hilarious actually.

I refused to leave the house or see anyone so I stuck to speaking to people on my phone the entire time. Thank God for Harper and Mitchie for keeping me entertained. Harper and I have made up and apologised for our awkward morning the other day. My mom took care of the shopping for me although I hardly even ate. She also got me a few medicines to help boost my body. She was the only person I allowed into my house.

During the time that I was trying to recover from this damn gastro, I had more than enough time to think about everything and anything from why I decided on a place that the bathroom is so far away from my bedroom to previous conversations. I've thought about what Mitchie has said the other day quite a lot. "**_Perhaps there are deeper issues to this than you know." _**She had a point. I mean, there's clearly something else that's beneath what is being shown. Or, **_perhaps,_** it's just how things are and there's nothing more to it. Also over this past week I have learnt that my own thoughts tire me.

Yesterday was the first day that I started to feel remotely better. Today, I'm feeling great. Well, as great as a person can feel who has been indoors for about a week. So I decided that tonight I should do something. I really didn't feel like doing something too crazy because I was still wary of my stomach so I settled for dinner with Mitchie. I invited Harper too but she said she was busy. Shame, the girl had a family dinner.

I was probably supposed to stay home and allow my body to fully recover but I hated sitting around and thinking. I love doing nothing, its the best thing in the world. I hate unnecessary thinking though.

Mitchie and I decided on having a pizza night at some new pizzeria that opened up down town about a month or two ago. We agreed that I would fetch her because her car is in for a service because she's such a skilled driver that she reversed into a tree that she claimed to have never seen. Please let me tell you that this was the biggest fucking tree.

"Alex?" Mitchie said as she waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times before I smiled at her. "You zoned out I think..." She giggled.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about your lame excuse about never seeing the tree."

"Oh my God. Again? Alex! I really never saw that tree!" She moaned as I started laughing.

"Mitch, honey, that tree is the most overgrown thing I've ever seen. Let's just face the fact that you're horrible behind the wheel." I stated, half seriously. She let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If this will get you to let it go..."

"Well done, Mitchie. I'm proud of you. The first step is acceptance." I winked as she flipped me off. "Really? In the middle of a restaurant?" I asked with a smirk, gesturing to her hand.

"Shut up." She laughed. "What pizza do you want?"

We decided on our pizza toppings and ordered only one glass of red wine each. I was driving so I took it slow and had one glass. I told her that she could order more than one because she wouldn't be driving but she insisted that it would be rude of her to drink when I'm not and that we should be **_sharing moments like that with one another_**. She's so cute. After our dinner, we just carried on sitting in the dimly lit pizzeria until it was just about empty; there were only three tables taken which included ours.

"Whoa! It's already 11:30!" I said as I glanced at my phone for the first time that night. We both got up.

"Seriously?" She asked, surprised. I nodded my head as I held the door to the restaurant for her. "Damn, time really does fly when you're having fun."

I smirked at her. "I'm glad you had fun tonight." I said as I nudged her gently as we walked across the parking lot to my car. "I really enjoyed myself as well." She shot me the biggest smile.

"Thank you for this. And for letting me pay the bill." She winked as I let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah yeah." I said as we both got into the car. "Hey, do you need to get home anytime soon?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have anything planned for later or early tomorrow morning so no, I think I'm alright." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Okay great, I want to show you something." I said as we made our way out of the parking lot in the car.

The beginning of the drive there was filled with Mitch asking me where we were going. I had told her that it wouldn't be as cool if I had to tell her where we were going. She then accepted the fact that I was 'kidnapping her' and that she wished she had ordered more wine. I just continued driving while I laughed my head off and purposefully turned the music louder to get her to shut up.

"If you don't shut up, I'll seriously kidnap you one day." I spoke loudly over the music.

The rest of the drive there was filled with talking, laughing and singing. She's really such an easy person to be around. Sometimes it's hard to find a person that understands your sense of human and vice versa. We understand each other in almost every way actually. It's fucking awesome.

I decided on driving her to one of the best places to go to at night. It's a spot that you drive up to, park, hop out of your car and just gaze at the amazing view around you. It's one of the spots where you can basically see the entire city.

As I drove into a gravel patch on the side of the hill's road so we could park, we drove up behind another car that was already parked. As soon as we were behind them and my car's lights were shining into the back of their car, we noticed that the car had actually been...rocking. I saw an arm and then the tip of a head moving above the backseats in the back window. Well, the car stopped moving. Mitch and I glanced at one another, trying to hold in our laughter. I quickly shut the car off, including its lights.

"Well, that was awkward...Shame, poor people were interrupted." I said as Mitchie burst out laughing.

"Where the hell did you bring me, Alex?" She asked me through her laughter.

"Come on." I said, smiling.

The only light there was were the twinkly street and house lights in the distance, and the natural light from the moon. I gently grabbed Mitchie's hand and lead her over to a wooden bench, away from both cars. The temperature had dropped drastically compared to the temperature felt when we left the restaurant. Up here, there was a slight breeze too.

"Holy shit, this is stunning!" Mitchie exclaimed as she gazed around. "Oh my God, is that the mall there?" She asked, excitedly.

I smiled. "Yeah, there's the mall." I said as I point in the direction of it. "Somewhere there, that's where I stay." I said as I pointed in a different direction before I pointed in another, "and somewhere there should be about where you live I think." As I was pointing to all these various directions, I glanced at Mitch next to me and couldn't help but smile even more. She had this adorable concentrated look on her face while the corners of her eyes scrunched up as she looked towards where I was pointing. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It is! It's beautiful here." She turned to me and smiled before she shut her eyes and scrunched her face as a cold breeze came.

I giggled. "Fuck, it's so cold!" I said as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Please remind me to put a blanket in my car, like, a blanket right now would be perfect."

"Yeah, poor kidnapping skills." She muttered jokingly as she also wrapped her arms around herself.

I laughed. "I'm sorry! I only thought of this place last minute!" I said.

"No, God shut up, I was just kidding!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me to hug me.

"Yeah, keep me warm you horrible person." I said as I pretended to be hurt by what she said.

She giggled as her arms tightened around me. "Lex, seriously, it's perfect here. Thank you."

I just sat there and smiled. This is the first time in a while that I've felt genuinely extremely happy. I haven't known this girl for a very long time but she makes me...happy, and I'm so glad that we met.

Still sitting close to one another, practically snuggling on this bench, she started talking about some boy that liked her so much during high school but she just wasn't interested and he just never seemed to get the point or something like that. I kinda stopped listening as I zoned out again and looked at her face that was illuminated from the moonlight. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"...wait are you even listening?"

"What? Yeah, of course." I said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" She smirked at me and I nodded. Crap. No I wasn't exactly listening. "Okay anyways, as I was sayi- -"

Without even thinking, I interrupted her and I pressed my lips against hers. I felt her breathe into the kiss as she was stopped midway through a word. She kissed me back. It was a simple kiss but it was amazing.

After that, her story completely disappeared as we just enjoyed one another's company and cracked jokes here and there. She also at some point pulled out her phone and decided to take a photo of us together. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue right out whereas she closed her eyes too but smiled so big that she practically showed her entire set of teeth. I guess we were on the same page thinking the phone's flash was going to be bright. Eyes closed and weird faces, either way I liked the photo. She uploaded it to her Instagram account before sending it to me as I had asked for it.

We kissed again when I dropped her off at her house. We also agreed on doing something again soon which made my heart smile. I enjoyed her company and I'm starting to really like this girl.


End file.
